Bleeding Fang: Saving Faith
by BFShade
Summary: The second installment to the Bleeding Fang series is here! Shade and the guys are back for another action packed adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**If you came back to the Bleeding Fang saga, thank you. I'm not sure if any of you have had any pairing ideas yet but I have. There is one in this story and a few more to come. If you have any ideas for who you would like to see end up together let me know. As I and thousands of other writers have said before, read & review.**

The head line of yesterday morning's paper read: "Eight year-old missing: Day two"

_"Local boy, Jack Swells, was reported missing two days ago. 'I got worried when he didn't call and say he was on his way home.' Jack mother had said. 'I thought maybe he had just decided to stay there for the night, but when he didn't come home in the morning, I called in a missing child."_

This was today's paper: _"Eight year-old found, town in fear"_

_"Jack Swells went missing two nights ago. This morning, Jack was found face down near the river. His mother was mortified and could not comment on her feelings. Coroner Jason Hallow, age twenty three, said that, "The way the boy died is most unusual." There was a set of puncher marks on the right side of Jack's neck. The blood had been completely drained from his body."_

Shade folded the paper and set it next to him on the cool rock of the mountain. The sun was just starting to rise over the forest causing everything to turn to silhouettes and shadows. The headlights of Howl's car cut through the darkness that hadn't been broken by the sunlight.

"What's up, oh fearless leader?" Mirage couched next to Shade. "The vibes I'm picking up from you are pretty dark."

Shade blinked and realized he had been just staring off in the distance. "Sorry. I just can't help but fear that this is..."

"Don't start on him." Mirage stood up. "He was locked up years ago, man. Come on. Sab is going to nuke the base if there is no bacon today."

"he can make it can't he?" Sahde questioned whether it was nessisary for him to alway prepare meals.

"You want to trust him with a stove and hot grease?" Mirage shot back.

"Good point." Shade grabbed the discarded newspaper from the ground ad returned inside.

After breakfast , Shade cleared the table and returned to his seat at the head of the table.

"Okay," He addressed his team as a whole, "Howl has come in with some fighting techniues. I want you all to train with him on them and master them."

"What abot you?" Mirage folded his arms and scowled. "You never train wit us."

"I'm up before the ass crack to dawn and do my training then." Shade flashed his second-in-command a 'I-can't-help-it-if I'm-better-at-this-then-you' grin. Mirage flipped him off and headed for the arena.

**Okay, not really a chapter but i cant find my hand written copy so Im a bit screwed at the moment. This was to just give you a basic over view of what might be to come and the rest should be up by Halloween (I hope that is). Happy reading everyone and remember to review.**

**-BFShade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I am a horrible person for lieing to you all. In the last chapter i said halloween but it's now several months later. I swear I will try to be better about posting and hopefully with classes ending I wilhave more time to post over the summer. I hope some still read this. As always the Bleeding Fang is of my own creation and i wouldlike to keep it that way. R&R**

* * *

Saving Faith  
Chapter 2

Shade kept an eye on the news paper for the next couple days. He and the Fang had followed he new combat training that Howl had showed them and they they had each adapted it to what they already knew. THe news of Jack's death had swept the city then past but, Shade was not going to let this one go.

"Sab?" Shade called from the side of the arena. "Come here please."

Thankful that he was aloud to skip some training, Sabitoge walked over to where shade was standing. "What's up?"

"I need you and Recon to patrol tonight."

"What?" Sab threw his arms in the air. "You're still on this. He's dead! Let it go."

Shade just stood there with his hands behind his back. "Are you disobeying an order?"

Sab was puzzled. "But...you never said..."

"That's an order, Sab. You and Recon will patrol the city the tonight."

Sab stood dumbfounded that he had just walked into that. Decideding not to argue the matter further he gave up with a sigh and whent to inform Recon of the night plans.

Around eight, Sab and Recon left the base on a pair of the Fang cycles as they had come to be known. Two kawisaki ninjas, one white (Sab) the other yellow (Recon). Recon's com channle crackled to life.

"Okay, rookie. I'll take Elm and the rest of the city east of there. You take main and go west." Sab still hadn't figured out that he really didn't out rank him but, it was fun to let him think so.

"Yeah, Sab. I got it." Recon turned down a side street and headed tword Main street.

Some time later, Recon opened his com chaannle to speak. "See anything ?"

"No. Not yet...wait...what was that?" Sab trailed off then came back in a frantic voice. His engine roared int the background. "Its on its way toward you!"

Recon was facing south, assuming Sab was still east of him, he looked to his left. There running along the rooftops with speed only compairable to Mirage's was an indestinguisable form. It looked human but at thaat speed, Recon could tell.

"After it!" Recon reved theengine and sped off after the form. For about thirteen blocks, Sab joning him after seven, they followed the blur before losing it.

"Where'd it go?" Sab scanned the roofs above.

"Lets check the allyways." Recon turned down the first ally he sawthen skidded to a stop before he ran over the legs of a man laying in grime. "Hey buddy, you alright?" Recon removed his helmet and dismounted his bike. a light flickered over head and the man was cast in an orange light. His face was as pale as a sheet of paper ans blood drenched his white tee. As Recon stummbled backward he was writing on the was in what he could only assume was blood.

"SHADE...I'M BACK"

Recon remounted his cycle and opened his com channel. "Sab? We need to tell Shade about this."

* * *

**Okay, I hope I'm making this a bit more interesting for everyone. Who is after Shade and the Fang? What has Shade not told about his past? All of this will be answered in the following chapters. I'll have them up shortly (I promise this time.) R&R**

**-BFShade**


	3. Chapter 3

**Told you I'd have it up soon. The next day as a matter-a-fact. I also noticed that I didnt introduce Recon. In the hand written vesion of "Remeber the Name: Bleeding Fang", Recon was met on a road trip that the Fang took after Sab was resercted. He is the youngest member of theFang to date and can control lightning. Im going to try and make a bio sheet for each member as they come in to the stories then post in a seperate story file. But I diegress, on witht the story. **

* * *

Chapter 3  
Saving Faith

**"MAN KILLED, FANG TO BLAME"**

**Police discovered thirty-two year old Brian Fay dead on the cities west side. He had been shot in the cheast several times then left to die. "We are thinking this was an act of the Bleeding Fang." said cheif of poilce Carol Reed. A mysteious message was found near the body. "Shade" ,the name of the Bleeding Fang leader was ued in the message.**

Shade threw the newspaper onto the table and folded his arms. "Well? What happened last night?" He looked on to Sab and Recon at the end of the dinning table.

"Thats just it. Nothing happened that we had to use force." Sab explained. "We saw the blur and followed it to the guy."

"And he was dead wen you got there?" Mirage asked exaiming the rather large picture of the scene.

"Yeah. I asked if he was okay but when I got close he was dead." Recon was still a little upset about it. He had never seen a real dead guy before last night.

"I'd like to know how the hell they knew about us. We have kept a generally low profile." Howl had taken the paper from Mirage.

"Treason..." Sab mumbled.

Howl looked up. "Excuse me? Are you trying to say something?"

"No, just that with as low a profile as we have, thats the only way." Sab shrugged and sat back in his chair.

As Howl stood up, he pulled his shirtkin from his back. "You want to settle this outside? Cause I really think your trying to say something."

"Bitch, yo really want to go there?" Sab stood as well and pulled a gernade from his belt.

"Lock it down, both of you." Shade glared at them both. "There has been no treason. I don't know how they got our name but they have it now. We just need to be more careful."

Sab and Howl continued to glar at each other for the rest of the meeting. They had made a change to the patrole route and times. After everything was said and done, Shade grabbed his keys and headed for the cycle bay.

"Be back lateer guys. Mirage dont let them kill eachother." Shade mounted his cycle and reved the engine. With no one else out, his com channle was left at the base. Riding through the forest on the cycle would seem like suicde to most but the Fang had worn a path into the under growth. Shade was thinking of a serten someone and almost spilled his bike when he hit a fallen branch.

Slowing down so the engine was quiet, he eventually came to a stop at the edge of the wood. A quick dash across the clearing and up a wall to the open second story window.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up?" said a sweet female voice.

Shade pulled himself in the opened window and kissed the girl. "Would have been here sooner but, with that random murder the other night I had to go over a patrol shedule."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Faith whispered, "Well you're here now and thats all I care about." With a gigle she pulled him into another kiss and layed down on the bed. (A/N: No. Nothing dirty...yet)

After only an hour of being together, Shade's cell phone rang. It was Howl.

"Do you have to answer it?" Faith whinned. She clung to Shade's arm.

"Yes, I do. We don't want them to know do we?" Shade looked at her knowingly. "Nor do we want the Eclipse finding out."

"Not yet anyway." Faith pouted. She hated having to keep them a secret. She loved Shade and wanted to tell both groups so bad, but understood why they couldn't. Not yet.

Shade kissed her again. "I'll be back after i find out what he needs."

"You promice?" Faith gave him the "puppy dog eyes".

"I promise. Now put those away." He laughed. Out the window and down the wall, across the clearing to the cycle. As Shade rode off, Faith's bedroom door opened and Ocean poked her head in.

"Who ya talking to Faith?" She scanned the room.

"Oh, just myself." Faith said with a giggle.

* * *

**How about that? A forbidden love and the return of an old foe, Shade's got a lot to to deal with. And ho will the Fang and Eclipse deal when they find out two of their members are in love? Im hoping I'm keeping everyone interested. Let me know what you think. R&R**

**-BFShade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I told you I would try to be better about posting and I meant it. Here is chapter four. Last time, we learned that the Fang and the Eclipse are secretly linked by Shade and Faith. But will Shade's past come back to and cause problems? R&R**

* * *

Chapter 4  
Saving Faith

Shade dismounted his cycle as he rentered the cave. Walking through the door at the back, he could tell something was off. Like someone new had entered but wasn't spose to be there.

"Hello?" Shade called. "Howl?" The lights were off in the kitchen. "Sab?" As were the ones in the living room. "Rookie? Mirage?" Not a word from the darkness. Shade turned on the light to the dinning room. A figur sitting at the head of the table dressed in black made Shade jump. "Mirage, you son of a bitch. Don't do that."

"Miarge?" said a low, growly voice. "Is he here too?"

Shade's blood ran cold. It was him.

"I thought I put you away..."

"Three years ago?" the figure raied its head, most of its face obscured by a hood. Its skin was pale and dead looking. "You did, but all that time in prison just gave me more time to develope my skill." A fanged smile parted its thin lips.

"Well, Jason, its time to go back!" Shade lounged over the table but as he wrapped his hands around Jason's neck, he was gone and Shade crashed to the floor.

"You havent learned have you?" Jason was calm, "I'm faster and stronger then you and..." Jason stopped in mid monolog. "Oh? What's this? A girl?"

"Leave her out of this, Fear!" Shade grabbed his duel curved daggers from his side. He was going to tear this guy apart if he even thought of hurting Faith.

"Oh so you remeber my name?" Fear chuckled. "I had thought that would have died out." Lowering his hood, Fear looked Shade in the eye. His bright red ones pircing Shade's dull red. "You haven't been feeding?"

"I'm only a fourth of the monster you are." Shade recalled the pin prick scares in his neck from the first time they had met. It was shortly after that Shade and Mirage helped put fear behind bars.

"You could be so much more." Fear shook his head. "Maybe I just need to remove the distraction." With that, a whisp of black smoke and Jason was gone. Shade know where he was going and would be damned if he got there first.

Back to the clearing not bothering to stop until he was tearing up the grass next to the house, Shade lept from the bike to the second story window. It was let open on the warm summer night.

"Faith?" Shade called in the dark. He didn't care if the Eclipse found him now, fear would not hurt her.

"Over here." came Faith's weak voice from the corner of the room. As the light came on Shade saw he was too late. Jason had slit her throught.

"Faith no." Shade fell to his knees next her.

"How does it feel Shade?" Came a gravly voice. Shade turned, tears in his eyes, to see the blury figure of Fear sitting on Faith's bed. "How does it feel to lose the thing you hold most dear?"

"You monster!" Shade lounged and caught Fear by the front of his shirt. "I wont let you live this time." As the curved blade of Shade's dagger pressed to Fear's skin, the door opened.

"Faith what the hell is going on up..." Kitsueki stopped when she saw Faith bleeding out in the corner and Shade holding the bloody dagger. Fear had disapered. Before Shade could see how she reacted, he was out the window and back o the forest on the cycle. Pulling out his cell phone, he diled Mirage's number.

"Shade?" He sounded grogy, ""Where the fuck are you?"

"Just left the Eclipse base. Get everyone ready, we're going hunting." Tears still streaming down his face.

"Wait, what were you doing there this late?" Mirage asked then it seemed to dawn on him, "Shade? You aren't...?"

"I'm sorry." Shade pulled into the cave and dismounted his cycle. He wouldn't exspect forgivness for this or for them to help destroy Fear, but he would stop at nothing to avenge Faith's death. Even if he died in the process.

* * *

**Alright there it is, chapter four. The Fang knows about Faith but will they help avenge her death? Jason Hallow must not be aloud to walk the streets after this. Chapter five up soon.**

**-BFShade**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, chapter five. As a recap, the Fang just found out about Faith and Shade after she was killed. Now Shade is going to ask his friends, his brothers, to help avenge her death by eliminating Fear. I'd like to add that, from an authors point of view, feed back from readers is always approved good or bad. So I ask all my readers to read and review. Thank you.**

* * *

Saving Faith  
Chapter 5

"So let me get this straight," Sab leaned forward on the dinning room table, "You and Mirage put this guy away years ago and now he..."

"He's back to take revenge by taking whats most important to you because you took what from him?" Howl was still a little confused on the details. Before Shade could tell him the story, tires squeeled outside the base. "What the hell?" Howl looked out the door then jumped back. "Oh shit!"

The wall that Howl had just been leaning on explouded with an earth shattering ka-boom. "SHADE!" came an oh so familar voice throught the dust, "WHERE IS SHE?"

Shade stood from the ground. "I don't have her, Ocean." Shade couldn't have seen Kitsueki coming throught the dust cloud. There was a sickening crack as a heavy combat boot met with Shade's jaw and he was kicked across the room and into the opposite wall.

"Lies!" She screamed. "I saw you standing over her!" Shade set his jaw back in place and stood up, blood trickling from a cut in his cheek. "Thats because he wanted you to see that."

Another kick to the body this time, Shade swore he heard ribs crack. Damn she was quick. Ocean walked over to where Shade crouched in pain and grabbed him by the neck and held him to the wall. "I don't care who wanted her to see whatever. Faith better come back to the base if she is alive. Because, Chaos Shadow, I swear to you if she doesnt come back you will pay." Ocean released him and turned to walk away.

"She...she's with him." Shade wheezed. "He has her."

The whole base went still. The members of both groups in total confusion. As Ocean turned back to Shade, something clicked in Mirage's thoughts.

"Wait...Shade why were you even in the Eclipse base?" As he said this, the same thought dawned on everyone in the room. "...YOU HAVE BEEN DATING THIS CHICK?" Mirage was furious. Shade expected no less. "How long have you been betraying us?"

This was a little much, but he had a point. "Two months." Shade calmly stated. "We knew neither of the groups would approve so thats why we kept it hidden."

"Yeah, now it's probly got her killed you dumbass." Hotaru called from the gaping hole in the base wall.

"You think I don't know this?" Shade roared, "You think I'm not going to do what it takes to get her back? Or at least die trying?"

Ocean made a motion to speak but Shade cut her off. "Don't say it. You want to go after him yourself. I can tell you right now he would tear through you before you would even know what to do."

"How can you be sure?" Ocean spoke not in a harsh tone but one of true questioning. "How do you know he would beat us?"

"I'm sure you girls have dealt with the worst of the worst but he's different. Fear plays head games. He uses what you fear most and turns it into a weapon. Mirage and I have both seen what this freak has done to people. Its not pretty."

Ocean stepped back. After a moment of thought, she spoke. "If you feel like you can handle this better, and since you do have more expeirence with this, I have to back down."

The rest of the Eclipse shouted out in protest. "What are you doing?"

"That's Faith and you're trusting him?"

Ocean turned to them, "I don't trust him anymore then you do, but he does have more information on this "Fear" then any of us. I think he can be trusted enough to bring he back safely. My warning still stands thought." She turned back, not to Shade but to the rest of the Fang. "If she does not come back, you all will pay." With that, The Eclipse filed out of the base.

Shade turned to his team. "Well, I don't expect any of you to follow me this time. I did lie to you all but I just want to..."

Sab cut him off. "Shut the fuck up and lets go." Grabbing his pack off the floor and walking toward the door.

Shade was dumbfounded that, even after lying to them and fratinizing with a rival group member they would still have his back.

"Well, here is he hiding?" Recon asked.

Shade started the engine of his cycle and said, "My guess would be the mourge."

Mirage's voice cam over the com channel in the helmets. "Oh goodie. I get to play with dead things." Shade saw him clapping in moch happiness.

Engines roared to life and one by one, The Fang road off into the night.

* * *

**So, I know I have neglected my stories for quiet a while but with school starting next week, I have been busy but after it does I hope I can post more. Im going to be near a computer most of the time so please hang in there.**

-BFShade 


End file.
